Fate
by cherryblossomedheart
Summary: AU EdWinry, rated for language. Winry is a student in Central studying to be a mechanic, when one day she bumps into a particular blonde hair golden eye boy who's trying to get his bachelor of science. Could they be two strangers? Or lost aquaintances?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hello****fellow air breathers. Tis me, CherryBlossomedHeart. Kay, Envy's Random Day of Evil was VERY successful, however my lame other fic is discontinued due to lack of ratings and lack of inspiration. Alrighty, this fic is a AU I've never written an AU****technically ever so I'm just trying this out. If you give me good ratings and reviews then I shall continue it, but as for now it is a pilot. Enjoy fanfictionfriends!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

"**Timmy?"**

"**Yeah Cherry?"**

"**What is the meaning of life?"**

"**I dunno, to live?"**

"**Nope!"**

"**Then what is it!"**

"**FMA is the meaning of life young man"**

"**What?"**

"**And I still don't own it (sob)"**

Winry Rockbell was a twenty-one year old student at the Memorial University of Central. Her trade was mechanics, an odd job for a beautiful young woman like herself, but in a family of doctors and one grandmother who rocked the mechanical world, she had chosen to follow her grandmother's footsteps. She wasn't a very well known student, she basically wentto class and then to work, then her apartment. Her parents and friends claimed she was a workaholic, no prior social life to high school, they all agreed that it was not in the best interest of a young woman to be stuck in books and study all day. However, Winry saw no problem in it. Work was her life, mechanics was her muse. She always went to bed with a smile. To Winry, her life was well mapped out, and she needed nothing more.

That's what she thought at least. You see, no social life prior to _high school. _But there was this social life she had many years before. Years before she had long forgotten, for she had no interest in remembering the past. There's this magical thing. It's called _fate_. Fate happens to all of us, and it just so happens that it was Winry's turn.

It happened that day.

'Thank God, class is over!' Winry thought as she stepped out of the Mechanics Building. She stepped gently on the campus's sidewalk and began walking in mirth towards her apartment. She had no work that evening and she couldn't wait for a night of solitude. She closed her eyes as she allowed the early afternoon sun warm her. Then suddenly she was hit by fate. Literally _hit_. 

Winry spun backwards and onto her stomach with a scream of surprise. Someone cradled themselves loosely over her as she saw books sprawled in front of her. She soon looked up to see a man around her age, with golden eyes and long hair that matched, he blushed and looked stressed. 

"Oh shit, I am so sorry Miss!" the man said as he got up off of Winry. He then began picking up his books, embarrassed. 

She smiled sweetly and chuckled. "It's alright, it happens to the best of us," she then turned onto her knees and began helping the search for the man's books. 

At a particular moment, none of the two thought, and reached for the same book. Winry gazed up lightly as the man gaped from above. His cheeks shaded a lovely pink as he smiled kindly but awkwardly at her. She smiled back as he let the book go. He then gently took her hand into his own and pulled her up as she brought the book up with her. 

"I'm Edward."

"I'm Winry."

Winry looked down at the book sheepishly. She read allowed the title. "'Understanding of Alchemy,' wow the dead science," she said as she passed him his book.

His eyes met hers again as he smiled. "What can I say, I enjoy fairytales."

"I had a friend of mine growing up, and he used to tell me all about it. Are you studying to be an alchemist?" she asked sarcastically.

"No," he laughed. "It's a personal study. I enjoy reading up on it."

"So what are you studying here then?"

"Depends, what are you studying?"

Bang. Their hearts collided.

"Mechanics, I want to be a mechanic. Now you?" replied Winry.

"Physics," she gave him a dumb look. "I want to be an engineer."

They were both silent for a moment. No one knew what they should do next. Winry was interested in getting to know Edward, but was Edward interested in getting to know _her_? 

Edward interrupted her thoughts. "Are you busy tomorrow night?"

She looked over to him and blushed crimson. "I-uh...No, I'm free."

He smiled a wry and content smile. "By any chance would you be interested in going out for diner with me then?"

She looked down with modesty and a twinkle rose in her eye as she formed her words carefully as not to scare Edward off. "Yes..." she thought a moment then grabbed a pen out of her pocket. She carefully took his hand in hers and scribbled her apartment's digits. "Call me."

Edward grinned and then deflated. "Oh my God! I'm late for class, sorry about running into you!" he then took off towards the science building. He looked back and waved. "Talk to you later Winry!"

Her eyes softened as she remembered the way her name rolled off his tongue. It reminded her of an old time when she knew people she didn't know anymore. She sighed and smiled, she was going on a date!

**(A/N) ZOMG! I love it! I hope you guys like it too. o ENJOY! **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Oh my... yeah I've been out for awhile, sadly there was something uber personal that happened in my life. It's getting better, but what can I say, it was heartbreaking. Anywho, I hate depressing Author's notes so here is a lovely random montage... ahem:**

**PeanutBrittleBubbleGumRainbowsPoniesGumdropsBunniesLepracauns**

**... GeorgeWashington'sCadillac!**

**So yeah, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter for it's, sorry, going to be the last one for awhile. But NO, I am not giving up on this story it's just that I have to go away for awhile.. Meaning not in my home–to Newfoundland! Tehe! I can't wait to see my family–and my best friend Lisa!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Timmy:** **Cherry' is not here at the moment so I shall say the disclaimer. Ahem:**

**Cherry: (hits Timmy) KAPOW! Sorry folks, I just came back from my karate** **hottie class, ahem: I don't own FMA. ...Maybe I should call an abulance...? Nah!**

"You're what?!"

"I'm going on a date Mom, this Friday." said Winry to her mother on the telephone.

Edward had called Winry quicker then she assumed any boy would call. They talked for about a minimum of two hours and eventually settled on a date. Sarah Rockbell, Winry's mother, was the most surprise to hear the news. It was unusual for Winry to have a social life, let alone have a boy interested in her. However, amidst the unbelieving bewilderment that Sarah Rockbell felt, she was overjoyed to see her daughter be able to experience the wonders of dating, relationships, and maybe someday _love_.

"So, where's he taking you?" inquired her mother, feeling more curious than she sounded.

"He's taking me to a movie, then diner–you know the usual." answered Winry, knowing her mother was absolutely ecstatic.

Sarah smiled on the other end of the phone. Her _baby _was going on her very first date. It was, in some ways, sad that she was in fact halfway through college before said date–but Sarah was just glad that she was going on one. "I hope you two have a great time."

Winry smiled also, her mother's tone was severely gentle and sweet, she was glad that Sarah was around to talk to about Edward. "We will, as long as I don't scare him off."

"Sweetie," commenced Sarah. "He should be hoping that _he _doesn't scare _you _off."

Winry began to laugh in unison with her mother.

...#...

"What to wear?" Winry spoke to herself within her closet, she sighed. "What do you wear on a date!?"

A voice within her head gravitated her towards a skirt. Yes, a skirt. Winry Rockbell barely wore skirts now that she was in college, and especially _this _skirt. She wanted to shake her head, protest the idea of wearing a skirt on her first date, but it just looked so _pretty _on it's neat little hanger. The red plaid fold-over skirt was so charming and so modest and so _perfect _for her date. But the skirt was kind of girly, unusual, _easily accessible!_ The pros and cons weighed themself fiercely. What was she to do? It was such a difficult decision.

"I'm wearing the skirt," muttered Winry, to herself.

The radio played in the background, lovely sweet tunes...about love and such. Winry rolled her eyes while pulling on some pantyhose. She considered, from there on then, pantyhose to be a _deathtrap_. Not only was it difficult to shimmy the darn things over her thighs of thunder, but she tried so hard not to rip them. Winry decided that whoever invented pantyhose–better be dead! Within a few minutes of desperation and hard work, Winry had, in fact, put on the pantyhose successfully. She then moved onto the other articles of clothing. Starting with the skirt, she pulled it up over her legs and zipped it. Checking in the mirror, she agreed, she looked _hot_. Now the lovely cream turtle neck sweater. With that pulled over her head, Winry flipped her golden hair.

The mirror was right, she did look absolutely amazing. Winry gave herself a smile and then headed to the bathroom to put on some makeup.

Ed mounted the first few steps to Winry's apartment building and entered through the door. The dress shirt he wore was old, but sadly unused, the pants he sported were simple denim as his shoes shined from having shined them. He teased his collar, feeling warm as he approached the intercom. He remembered the number to her room and buzzed up. She didn't answer–but the door did open. She must have been in the middle of something...

As the elevator hummed, Ed began to become anxious. He was about to go on a date, something he hadn't done in _awhile_. The girl he was going on a date with was a good catch, he hoped that he wouldn't let her get away. It stopped. The elevator gently opened it's doors and let him escape, but the nervousness only mounted. Each step he took down the hallway was another lump in his throat that he swallowed. He knew how to go on a date, he'd been on them before, but this was different.

_She _was different.

He'd only known her from their first meeting to their two hour conversation on the telephone–but she was _amazing_. Never had he met a woman with such confidence and pride in what she did–doing what very few women did, what was considered a '_man's job_'. He admired that, he respected that, it was a quality he enjoyed in a woman. Strength, courage, passion–that's all he needed from her, she was one of a kind and he hoped that they'd hit it off really well.

He knocked on the door once, having faith in her being there, but it took awhile before he heard the rushing feet behind their separation. Loud, _running_, hard footsteps gathered at the door before she whipped it open. Standing tall and lean, clad in a cute skirt and turtleneck, Winry was pinning her hair up casually. Her sparkling eyes spoke for the brief seconds neither of them did. She smiled at Ed and he smiled back. Both liking the lovely first glimpse.

"Hey Ed," her voice was a little shaky, due to the nerves Ed guessed.

"Hello Winry," he said, not as shaky, but nervous nonetheless.

Silence.

"Let me go get my purse so we can be off." Winry's hands fell from her head, finished and satisfied in what she pinned, as she turned away from Ed and searched for her purse. Ed waited for her. Her form appeared in the doorway again, clutching a small shoulder-strapped bag. She pulled the door, clicking it shut and ultimately locking it. She sheepishly gazed up and then back down, feeling the butterflies swarm.

Ed liked that she was so shy, he thought it was cute the way she bashfully looked away after curiously eying him. "So you ready to see the movie?"

Winry looked up. "Uh, yeah," she smiled. "What kind movie is it?"

He smirked, admiring the way she spoke. "Scary, I hope you don't mind."

"I LOVE scary movies," she almost jumped on Ed in excitement, it'd been awhile since she'd seen a scary movie.

Ed laughed. "Well, um, okay... then you'll love the movie."

"Let's go then," she began to tug on his hand, whisking him away from her apartment and towards the stairs, neglecting the elevator.

He blushed, having had her take his hand. They stopped, he stopped. Not disliking her enthusiasm, but decided to give some of his own. Winry gazed at him as her head cocked lightly to the side, she didn't understand why he had stopped or why he looked at her the way he did. She hoped, above anything, that she did not just kill the date dead–without it even being five minutes into it. Ed smiled though, a strange smile as his cheeks grew redder.

He brought out his arm, handing it to Winry. "Can I take your arm?" he inquired, a little nervous, but much more gentlemanly-like.

Winry smirked flirtatiously as she knitted her arm to his. She smiled and began walking with him. "Okay, but I want it back after our date." she joked.

Ed escorted Winry down the long stairs, alike a walk in the park, Winry considered this to be the first part of their date–and the best part. As dates go on, very rarely can they be different from what is expected, however Winry's first date with Edward was already becoming _unique_. Such excitement and wonder filled both of their minds, they knew that this was the start of something great...something _magical_.

**(A/N) Okay, not much EdWin actionness BUT when I get back, I pinkie promise that there will be, not only a twist in the plot, but also lots of fluff n' stuff. Please review and check out my other Full Metal Alchemist fanfictions. There's lots of EdWin stories, and I even have a funny one about Envy. I will soon be writing an Elfen Lied fanfic, so if you like Nyu/Lucy and the rest of the gang, please check back and see about that.**

**I have to go pack, come along Timmy.**

**Tootles**

**Love**

**Cherryblossomedheart.**


End file.
